Offside
by Nanny Bonnefoy
Summary: Esta historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Matthew, un joven de 16 años, jugador de hockey. Narra sus días en el instituto, la relación con sus amigos y la convivencia de su odiado hermanastro.
1. Chapter 1

Hola :D He vuelto con una nueva historia. Por ahora no habrá ninguna pareja, más que nada porque aun no la he decidido xD

Bueno, Hetalia no me pertenece y no cobro por hacer esto.

Ala, a leer :3

* * *

Tengo frío. Una corriente de aire me da contra la cara. Soy canadiense, estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero joder, me estoy congelando. Me froto las manos enguantadas y miro al frente. No vendrá. Como siempre. Me levanto y sacudo un poco mi ropa. Cuelgo mi mochila en mi hombro y cojo la bolsa con el equipamiento de hockey en la mano. Estoy cansado. Como puedo, saco la cartera del bolsillo. Saldría más barato ir en bus pero un taxi es mucho más cómodo.

El calor del taxi hace que mis músculos se relajen un poco. Le digo la dirección de mi casa al conductor y se pone en marcha. Me quito las gafas y las limpio, estan empañadas. En unos minutos llegamos. Pago la cantidad indicada y bajo del coche. Me arrastro hasta la puerta y abro la puerta. No hay nadie, está todo apagado. Dejo la mochila y la bolsa en la entrada. Me quito el abrigo y las botas llenas de nieve y voy a la cocina, me muero de hambre.

Hay una nota, la leo y solo puedo apretarla entre mis manos y tirarla al suelo. Se han ido a cenar. Como siempre me han dejado solo. Ya casi no me afecta. Abro la nevera, cuanta comida basura. Alfred. Suspiro y me conformo con una manzana que hay en el frutero. Vuelvo a por la mochila y me encierro en mi cuarto. Tengo mucha tarea y ya es tarde, no tengo ganas. Me quito la ropa de una vez y me meto al baño. Es tan relajante bañarse sin escuchar los gritos de mi "querido" hermanastro.

Ya con el pijama puesto me siento en la silla y saco mis cuadernos. En verdad no tengo ganas, pero no puedo bajar el rendimiento escolar o me sacarán del equipo y eso no lo puedo permitir. El hockey es lo único que me gusta y en donde puedo lucirme sin que Alfred me eclipse. Tampoco es muy complicado, no creo tardar mucho en acabarlo.

Miro el reloj, ya es muy tarde. Me tiro a la cama y abrazo a mi peluche de oso polar, es algo infantil pero lo tengo desde que soy un crío. No tardo mucho en dormirme.

Los gritos de Alfred y mi madrastra me despiertan. Bufo algo molesto,me levanto de la cama y voy al baño a hacer mis necesidades y a cepillarme los dientes. Me pongo unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y un cardigan negro. Ni siquiera me miro el pelo, lo taparé con el gorro. Cojo la mochila y bajo a la cocina. Me siento al lado de mi padre y sonrío levemente. Miro con un poco de asco a Alfred, se está atiborrando de bacon y huevos. Sirvo un par de pancakes con arándanos y les pongo una cantidad algo exagerada de sirópe de arce.

-Matthew, no te pases con el sirope...-masculla mi padre. Ruedo los ojos, ¿que mas le da? Solo yo como sirope en esta casa. Me los como en seguida.

-Me voy ya...-dijo bajito, creo que nadie me has escuchado. Chasqueo la lengua y me pongo el abrigo, el gorro y los guantes-Au revoir...

Salgo, la nieve es lo primero que veo. Ayer había más. Suspiro y camino con la cabeza baja para que la nieve no se ponga en mis gafas.

-¡Matvey!-me doy la vuelta y veo a mi gran amigo Ivan. Digo "gran" porque es enorme, es ruso.

-Salut Ivan...-le sonrío.

-Privet Matvey, ¿que tal fue el entrenamiento ayer?-Ivan siempre habla con una sonrisa infantil en la cara, es un poco siniestro.

-Fue bien, aunque hiciste falta...¿como te encuentras del hombro?-lo miro un poco preocupado, hace una semana durante un partido, uno del equipo contrario golpeó intencionadamente a Ivan y se lesionó. Veo como su mirada se oscurece y aprieta en su mano el stick. Por cierto...¿Para que lo lleva? Hoy no hay entrenamiento...

-KolKol...mi hombro esta bien Matvey...-dice con su tono infantil usual. Ivan suele asustar a la gente. Es muy alto para su edad y tiene una apariencia de niño inocente, pero en si lo llegas a ver enfadado o en el hielo, prepárate para morir.-No te preocupes, ¿Da?

-Está bien...-sonrío levemente. No hablamos más en todo el viaje hacia el instituto, no somos muy habladores. Cuando llegamos, cada uno va por su lado. Entro en mi clase. Hay algunas chicas cotilleando en el fondo de la clase, un par de chicos hablando del último partido y Lily sentada en la primera fila leyendo un libro. Me siento a su lado y dejo la mochila en el suelo. Ella se sorprende un poco y cierra el libro de golpe.

-Ah, M-Matthew...no te ví...-me dedica una suave sonrisa y me sonrojo un poco. Ella es muy bonita, pero no puedo acercarme mucho si no quiero que su hermano Vash me llene de plomo-B-Buen día...

-No te preocupes Lily, ya estoy acostumbrado a que no me vean...-saco un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

-N-No lo dije en ese sentido...-pone tímida su mano en mi hombro-E-Es que estaba concentrada en libro y-y...-río un poco, Lily es demasiado adorable.-¿D-De qué te ríes?  
-De nada, no pasa nada...-niego con la cabeza y me pongo a hacer dibujitos en el borde de la hoja del cuaderno-

-Bueno...-La clase se va llenando poco a poco y el profesor entra.

La hora pasa con tranquilidad, salvo por algunos comentarios estúpidos de los chicos del fondo. Estoy un poco embobado, no presto mucho atención. Solo pienso en hockey, hockey y más hockey.

-M-Matthew...¿P-Podrías ayudarme esta tarde con los deberes?-la dulce voz de Lily me despierta del ensueño en el que estaba.

-¿Eh? Si, claro...-le sonrío-¿Vas a pasar por tu casa primero o nos vamos directamente?  
-N-No...llamaré a mi hermano e iremos a tu casa...

-D'accord Lily...-me levanto y recojo mis cosas.-Nos vemos luego, petite fleur...

-A-Adiós Matthy...-se despide de mi con una mano. Salgo de la clase y intento recordar que clase me toca ahora. Me quedo quieto en mitad del pasillo pensando. Matemáticas no es...ni ciencias...¿Que me toca ahora?

-¡Educación física Matvey~!-pego un salto y cierro los ojos-

-Ah...me asustaste Ivan...-me relajo-¿Educación física? V-Vaya...no traje ropa de deporte...-me muerdo el pulgar con fuerza. Ivan saca el dedo de mi boca y me sonrojo por su cercanía.

-Pues tendrás que quedarte sentado viendo como hago sufrir a Toris...-sonríe-

-I-Ivan...¿por qué te gusta tanto molestar al pobre chico? Es muy amable...-caminamos juntos hacia el gimnasio.

-Es que me gusta verlo sufrir, Matvey...-aprieta el stick en su mano y sus ojos de oscurecen de nuevo. Y yo me sigo preguntando porque lleva el stick, hoy no hay entrenamiento. Bueno, Ivan siempre me pareció un tipo raro.

Llegamos al gimnasio y me siento en un banco. El profesor me reprocha con la mirada y yo solo puedo agachar la cabeza y ajustarme las gafas. Saco de la mochila unos auriculares y me pongo a escuchar música. Gracias al maple que el profesor está muy entretenido con la clase y no se da cuenta. Estan jugando a baloncesto, Ivan los está machacando a todos. Nadie diría que tiene una lesión en el hombro...

El profesor expulsa a Ivan del partido por tirar al pequeño Raivis al suelo. No viene muy contento. Me hago a un lado y dejo que se siente conmigo.

-Kolkolkol...-esconde parte de su rostro tras su bufanda. Eso también es extraño, estamos en Canada, hace frío, pero ahora esta todo sudado, debe tener calor...No evito fijarme en como en como la camiseta se le pega al cuerpo, marcando sus músculos. Un terrible sonrojo me cubre la cara y desvío la mirada.-Matvey, ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

-Eh, no, estoy bien...Solo tengo calor...-susurro mientras me quito el cardigan.

-Mn...está bien...-pasa su mano por su frente para quitarse el sudor-Este país es muy caliente...

-¿Pero que dices?-lo miro extrañado.

-Matvey, en Rusia las temperaturas son peores que aquí...-me da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bueno, pero no es un país "caliente"...-ruedo los ojos.

-¿Qué harás hoy, Matvey?-me mira sonriendo.

-Ayudaré a Lily con sus deberes...

-Oh, ¿puedo ir?-ladea el rostro-Quiero acosar...digo ver a tu hermano...kolkolkol...

-Si, si puedes...-bufo-¿Tan mal te cae mi hermanastro?-recalco la última palabra. Alfred y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. No me gusta que se haga llamar mi hermano, no lo somos.

-Da...Lo mataría...pero es tu hermanastro...

-Por mi puedes hacerlo...pero luego mi padre y mi madrastra la tomarían conmigo...-gruño. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 10 años y mi padre se casó con la madre de Alfred unos 2 años después. Amelia es una mujer muy amable, muy habladora e hiperactiva, pero no es mala persona. Su hijo es muy parecido, pero de verdad que no lo soporto.

-¿Puedo golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto?-sonríe sádico.

-Mn...Está bien, pero hazlo lejos de mi casa...No quiero que me acusen de cómplice...

-Da...Correrá sangre estadounidense...kolkolkol...-Otra cosa, el "kolkolkol", parece ser un tic verbal que tiene cuando está enfadado. También es raro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte el por qué te fastidia tanto?

-Porque siempre se está burlando de mi y llamándoome comunista...Eso a Ivan no le gusta...

-Ya veo...Por favor, no lo ataques delante de Lily, que es muy inocente...No quiero que se traume...-suspiro y entrecierro los ojos.

-Tranquilo Matvey...Nadie lo sabrá...Búscalo en la noche detrás del callejón, trae vendas...-otra vez sus ojos se oscurecen. Aun no se porque soy su amigo. Aunque es mucho mejor que ser su enemigo. Eso si es horrible.

-Ok, ok...-me levanto. La clase ha acabado. Ivan se va con los demás al vestuario. Yo salgo fuera, es la hora del recreo. Todavía hay mucha nieve. Veo de lejos a Lily y me acerco a ella. Le toco el hombro y se da la vuelta algo asustada.

-M-Matthew...M-Me asustaste...-ríe un poco-¿C-Comemos juntos?

-Claro, vamos...-empiezo a caminar empujando por los hombros a la rubia.-¿Trajiste algo de tu casa o lo comprarás en la cafetería?

-L-Lo traje de casa...L-Lo preparó mi bruder...-se sonroja levemente y reprimo una risa. Lily aprecia mucho a su hermano mayor, es como un héroe para ella.

-Yo salí tan rápido de mi casa que se me olvido el almuerzo...-llevo una de mis manos a mi barriga y me la sobo.

-L-Lo comparto contigo, si quieres...

-¿De verdad? Ah, Lily, como te amo...

-N-No digas esas cosas Matthew...-dice riendo-

-Matvey, tu eres mío...-Lily y yo pegamos un grito. Maldito Ivan, siempre se aparece detrás mío. Eso es siniestro.-¿Por qué gritan?  
-E-Eh...es que nos sorprendimos...-susurra la chica.

-Ivan, no soy tuyo...-pongo los ojos en blanco y sigo caminando-

-Da, Matvey es de Ivan...-aprieta el stick. Joder, ¿¡Por qué lo lleva?!-Lily también es de Ivan...

-A-Ah...no creo que a mi bruder le vaya a gustar eso...

-Yo hablaré con tu bruder Lily...

-Ivan, no vas a hablar con Vash...-resoplo y lo miro-Somos tus amigos pero no por eso somos tuyos...

-Es lo mismo...-dice en tono infantil.-¡Matvey y Lily son de Ivan!-nos rodea con sus brazos y nos aprieta contra su pecho. Veo como la cara de Lily empieza a ponerse rojísima, no puede respirar.

-I-Ivan...suelta...no podemos respirar...-mascullo e intento apartarlo. El ruso nos suelta y sonríe.

-A-Ah...pensé que moría...

-No exageres Lily...-me rasco la mejilla y suspiro por enésima vez en toda la mañana.-¿Que trajiste de comer Lily? Ojalá sea algo dulce...

-S-Son galletas...M-Mi bruder hace las mejores galletas...-saca de la mochila un pañuelo rosa y lo abre. Son galletas en forma de flores y corazones. Me parece gracioso que un chico que va con armas y al cual si te le acercas te llena agujerea con balas, prepare galletas con formas tan femeninas.-P-Podéis comer cuantas queráis, son muchas para mi sola...

-Merci, Lily!-aparto un poco de nieve de un escalón y me siento en el-Tu hermano cocina genial...-cojo una galleta y me la como de un solo bocado.-Mn...está deliciosa...

-¿I-Ivan, no quieres?-Lily estira la mano con una galleta en ella. Ivan niega con la cabeza.

-No me gusta el dulce, pero gracias...

-O-Oh, está bien...-los tres nos quedamos en silencio mientras nos comemos las galletas. Ahora que lo pienso, somos un trío de marginados. No somos "populares". Pero la gente nos respeta, puede ser porque Ivan y yo estamos en el equipo de hockey y porque si alguien se acerca de mas a Lily, Vash lo mataría. A parte de eso, nadie es tan insensato de meterse con Ivan. Bueno, Alfred si, pero el es idiota. Parece no apreciar su vida.

Nos conocimos cuando estabamos en el grado 8. Ivan acababa de llegar de Rusia y no entendíamos mucho lo que decía por su acento. A mi, a quien nunca me notaban, me eligieron para enseñarle el instituto. En un principio me daba miedo,(lo sigue haciendo, pero no igual que antes) pero nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Mas bien él se proclamó mi amigo pero bueno...

Lily y yo siempre fuimos amigos, desde preescolar. Nuestras madres eran muy amigas. Vivimos muy cerca el uno del otro. Siempre hemos estado juntos, muchos preguntan que si estamos juntos y nosotros solo reímos.

-Y-Ya debemos volver a clase...N-No quiero que la profesora se enfade con nosotros...-se levanta y se sacude un poco la falda del vestido.-V-Vamos...-coge su mochila y empieza a caminar. El ruso y yo la seguimos.

-La profesora no me gusta...Sería una pena que mi stick se clavara en su cabeza...kolkolkol...

-I-Ivan...N-No seas malo...P-Pobre profesora...

-Nyet, no soy malo. Pero si algo no me gusta, lo elimino. Mi próxima víctima es el hermano de Matvey...

-Hermanastro...-en verdad me molesta mucho que digan que es mi hermano. Dicen que nos parecemos pero yo no lo veo.

-Es lo mismo, da~ Lo que importa es que lo haré pedazos...

-M-Matthew...dile a Alfred que lo echaré de menos...M-Me daba caramelos...P-Pobre...

-Se lo dire...No me apetece ir a un funeral...

-¿N-No crees que es algo feo desear la muerte a alguien?-Lily me mira con ojos inocentes. En verdad parece una niña en cuerpo de una adolescente.

-Es feo pero en verdad no lo puedo ver ni en pintura Lily...Además no lo va a matar...solo lo dejará en coma...puede...-río un poco.

-Alfred...Kolkolkol...-apretando el stick, Ivan se aleja de nosotros y se va a su clase. Miro a Lily y los dos suspiramos. Por los pasillos nos empujan pero preferimos no decir nada, para evitar problemas. Cuando entramos en clase, ya casi está llena. Como siempre nos sentamos en la primera fila.

Siento que el día de hoy se está haciendo muy largo y que no me estoy enterando de nada. Espero que las clases acaben ya, no puedo esperar hasta las tres y media para irme a mi casa. Podría hacerme el enfermo, pero soy muy malo mintiendo. Aunque no sería una mentira del todo, me duele el cuerpo, por el entrenamiento de ayer. Si, por el entrenamiento. Me intento convencer de algo que no es verdad...

-M-Matt...la clase ha acabado...-pestañeo confundido. Vaya, si que ando distraído ultimamente.-V-Vamos...

-Ah, si, claro...-me levanto y camino a su lado mirando al suelo como si hubiese algo interesante que ver.

-M-Matthew...-me coge del brazo haciendo parar. Tiene el ceño levemente fruncido, cosa que me sorprende, ella no se suele enfadar nunca.

-¿Q-Qué pasa, Lily?-ladeo el rostro. No entiendo lo que le pasa.

-D-Dime...D-Dime que te pasa...-dice con voz seria.

-Nada...No me pasa nada...-los dos sabemos que miento. No puedo mirarla a los ojos, me siento mal al mentirla.-Tranquila, estoy bien, solo ando distraído...

-N-No te creo...Matthew, sabes que puedes contarme todo...C-Confía en mi...

-Lily...-se me humedecen los ojos, creo que voy a llorar. Me limpio con el dorso de la mano antes de que las lágrimas caigan. Veo en su rostro la preocupación que siente.-A-Ahora no puedo...hablar de eso...L-Lily...

-D-De acuerdo...-sus brazos me rodean y me aprieta contra su pecho.-C-Cuando estes preparado para decirlo, yo estaré ahí para escucharte...

-Gracias...-deja de abrazarme y me toma de la mano.-Vamos...Debemos ir a clase...

* * *

¡Hasta ahí! Espero que les haya gustado~ Espero sus reviews o si no iré a sus casas y los mataré(?) ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holitas, gente de este planeta! ¡Muchas gracias a esas bellas y hermososas personas que me dejaron review, se agradece!

So, Hetalia no me pertenece y no gano nada haciendo esto *3*

Ala, a leer :3

* * *

Es la cuarta vez que le explico el mismo ejercicio,voy a explotar, no tengo paciencia para esto.

-L-Lo siento...¡E-Es muy difícil!-lloriquea y apoya la cabeza en el escritorio. Le doy unas palmaditas de animo y suspiro.

-Lily, yo te ayudo...-Ivan se levanta del suelo y se sienta a su lado.-No es tan difícil...

-G-Gracias Ivan...

Me tumbo en la cama, mirando al techo con las piernas y brazos estirados. Cierro los ojos e intento dormir un rato, hacía días que no dormía bien. Me duelen los brazos, las piernas, la cabeza, en fin, me duele todo. Tengo moratones por todo el cuerpo, por suerte la ropa los tapa.

No puedo dormir, esas imágenes no me salen de la cabeza. Me encojo y me abrazo a mi mismo. No quiero recordarlo. Me duele, es insoportable, no quiero. Creo que estoy llorando,maldita sea.

-Matvey...Matvey...-oigo la voz de Ivan pero me niego a abrir los ojos. Estoy temblando, me abrazo más fuerte.-Matvey...-me coge del brazo y me zarandea.-Mírame...No pasa nada, Matvey, estamos contigo...

-S-Si, Matthew...A-Abre los ojos...-me relajo un poco y abro lentamente los ojos.-¿Q-Qué te pasó, Matthew?

No puedo hablar, siento un nudo en la garganta, solo quiero llorar. Los dedos fríos de Ivan me limpian las lagrimas, alzo la vista y los veo con cara de preocupación. No quiero verlos así y menos saber que yo soy la razón de su malestar.

-Matvey, dinos que te pasa...-me toma de las mejillas y desvío la mirada.-Habla o te hago hablar...

-I-Ivan...N-No le vayas a hacer daño...

-No le haré nada, solo quiero que me diga lo que tiene...-la mirada del ruso se posa en mi cuello, mierda. Antes no se veía porque llevaba una camiseta de cuello alto.-¿Quién te hizo eso?-señala la marca roja que está ahi.

-A-Ah...n-nadie...-tartamudeo.-

-¿Te crees que soy estúpido?-sonríe, pero está molesto.-¿Tienes más marcas?

-S-Si...-digo con un hilo de voz.

-Enséñamelas...-me muerdo el labio y reprimo las ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-N-No...No...-aparto sus manos de mi cara y me alejo de ellos-No...Dejadme solo...-vuelvo a encojerme en un ovillo.-P-Por favor...

-M-Matthew...N-Nos vemos mañana...-los dos recogen sus cosas y salen de mi habitación.

Escondo el rostro en una almohada y grito,lloro y pataleo. Me levanto de la cama y tiro al suelo todo lo que veo,necesito desahogarme.

-¡Matthew!-la puerta se abre, es Amelia. ¡No quiero ver a nadie! Tiro un libro hacia donde está ella y da contra el marco de la puerta,Amelia pega un saltito asustada.

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte, no quiero ver a nadie! ¡Déjame solo!-ella se queda callada y sale de la habitación.-Ah...-caigo de rodillas en el suelo y grito de sensación de pesadez en el pecho no desaparece y las lágrimas no dejan de salir.

Sin importarme nada me dejo caer y me quedo dormido allí mismo. Quisiera no despertarme. No sueño nada y lo agradezco. Cuando me despierto no se que hora es, pero ya está oscureciendo. Como si el cuerpo me pesara el doble, me levanto y me siento en el borde de la cama,la cabeza me duele mucho.

-Matthew, baja a cenar...-mi padre se asoma por la puerta, no parece muy contento.

-Voy...-susurro y me paso la mano por el rostro-En un momento...

Entro al baño y pongo las manos en el lavabo. Miro en el espejo, dios, estoy horrible. Abro el grifo del agua y me lavo la cara. Vuelvo a mirarme, ahora no parezco un muerto pero tampoco estoy de lo mejor. Cojo un peine y lo paso por mi pelo,no recordaba tenerlo tan sedoso.

Suspiro y salgo del baño rumbo al comedor. Amelia no levanta la vista del plato, Alfred se ve molesto y mi padre, no sabría leer su expresión.

-Siéntate...-dice mi padre y le hago caso. Empiezo a comer, muy incómodo. Nadie habla, no se porque están así.

-¿Por qué le hablaste mal a mi madre?-Alfred rompe el silencio. Oh, ya entiendo porque están así.

-Alfie, no pasa nada...-dice Amelia, aun mirando al plato.

-¡Claro que pasa!-da un golpe en la mesa y me asusto.-¡No puede hablarte así!

-Matthew, discúlpate...Pídele perdón a Amelia ahora mismo...-masculla mi padre. Entrecierro los ojos y aprieto los labios. No pienso disculparle, no le he hecho nada, solo le dije que no quería ver a nadie. Puede ser que me pasara un poco al tirarle el libro, pero estaba muy inestable en ese momento.

-No...No lo haré...-me levanto y me doy la vuelta.-Ya no tengo hambre...

-¡Matthew! ¡Discúlpate con mi madre!-Alfred también se levanta y me toma del brazo.

-No me toques Alfred...-forcejeo y consigo que me suelte.-Ni se te ocurra tocarme, maldito...

-¡Háblale con respeto a tu hermano!-exclama mi padre. ¿Es en serio? Lo miro sin expresión en el rostro y apretando los puños.

-Él no es mi hermano, no le debo ningún respeto a este y Amelia tampoco es mi madre para tratarla como tal...-digo con tono tranquilo.-Y tu, que te haces llamar mi padre, prefieres defenderlos a ellos antes que a mi...Deberías haberte muerto tu y no mamá...

-¡Matthew, vete a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí!

-No, yo me voy de aquí...-camino hasta mi habitación, seguido de mi padre que me llama para que pare. Cierro la puerta antes de que pueda entrar. Cogo mi bolsa de hockey, un abrigo y el stick. Abro de nuevo la puerta y él sigue allí.

-No vas a salir de esta casa, te lo prohíbo...

-Que pena, porque me iré de todas formas.-paso por su lado y le doy un leve empujón con el hombro.

-¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!-consigue alcanzarme y pone sus manos en mis hombros-Dije que no saldrás de aquí...

-No quiero que me toques...Déjame ir...-contengo el aliento y cierro los ojos al sentir su mano en mi mejilla. Me ha pegado una cachetada. Miro al suelo y lo aparto de mi.-Me voy...

-M-Matthew...yo...-tartamudea, al parecer se arrepintió de lo que hizo, aunque a mi no me importa.

-Ya dijiste suficiente...

Me pongo el abrigo y salgo de la casa. Mierda, está nevando. Saco un gorro de la bolsa y me lo pongo. Camino sin dirección, no había pensado a donde ir, además me deje la mochila. No quiero ir a molestar a Lily ni a Ivan.

Camino sin rumbo durante un buen rato. Miro a mi alrededor, estoy en frente a la pista de hielo donde entrenamos en hockey. Suspiro y me siento en los escalones. No se que voy a hacer ahora. No tengo donde quedarme y hace frío. Los ojos se me están cerrando, creo que me dormiré. Me echo un poco para atrás y al fin los ojos se me cierran. No es el mejor lugar para dormir pero es lo único que tengo.

Las luces de unos faros y el claxón de un coche me despiertan. Alguien se baja del vehículo, no puedo distinguir quien es.

-No es bueno dormir en la calle, cher~

-Ah...¡Francis!-me levanto y lo abrazo-¡Francis!

-Oh, la la la~-él también me abraza-¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Eres idiota acaso? Anda, súbete al coche, te llevaré a casa.

-No, no voy a volver...Francis, por favor, déja que quedarme en tu casa...

-Hm...Está bien, pero debes contarme lo que pasó...

-Muchas gracias...-cogo la bolsa y el stick y camino hasta su coche.

-La familia está para ayudarse...-abre la puerta y me indica con una mano que entre.-Eres un idiota...-dice mientras arranca y empieza a conducir.-¿A quién se le ocurre quedarse dormido en la calle cuando esta nevando?

Me muerdo con fuerza el labio y me quedo en silencio.

-¿No vas a hablar?-niego con la cabeza y me dedico a mirar por la ventana durante todo el trayecto. Al parecer no dejará de nevar. En unos minutos ya estamos en frente de su casa. Bajo del coche, el frío que siento es horrible, me llega hasta los huesos, y tener la ropa llena de nieve no ayuda para nada. Ya dentro de su casa, dejo mis cosas a un lado y me quito el abrigo.

-Anda, ve a cambiarte, que yo te espero aquí...-camino despacio hasta la habitación de Francis. Para mi gusto está demasiado decorada y recargada de cosas, será cosa de franceses. Abro de par en par su armario, todo es camisas y pantalones muy formales. Bufo y abro uno de los cajones. Bien, esto está mucho mejor. Rápido me quito la ropa y me pongo un jersey, que me queda muy grande, no parece de él, y unos pantalones grises.

-Cousin, ¿de quién es este jersey? Es muy grande para ser tuyo...-digo mientras muevo las manos, escondidas en las mangas.

-Es mío...-me pasa una taza con chocolate caliente y la cojo. Bebo un trago, ah, me siento vivo por dentro.

-Pero es muy grande...-los dos vamos al salón y dejo la taza en la mesita.-¿No será de alguno de tus muchos amantes?-digo con tono divertido y veo que sus mejillas se enrojecen levemente.-Ho, estoy en lo cierto...

-Él no es mi amante...Él es algo más...-susurra desvíando la mirada.

-Mon dieu! ¡Francis está enamorado!-me levanto de un salto, sorprendido.-¡Estás enamorado!-me tiro encima de él para molestarlo y le pico la mejilla-Estás enamorado...

-P-Puede ser...¡Pero eso no es de tu interés!-me parece tierna su reacción y sonrío.

-Bueno, bueno...¿Me dirás quién es?-tomo la taza y bebo un poco.

-Non, no te diré...-se cruza de brazos-Además, usted señorito Matthew "duermo en la calle porque no quiero ir a mi casa" Williams, me debe una explicación...

-Ah...V-Verás...Tuve una pelea con mi padre por hablarle mal a Amelia y no querer disculparme con ella...

-¿Y por qué no te disculpaste? Te hubieses evitado todo este lío...-dice alzando los hombros. Me quedo en silencio un momento y vuelvo a dejar la taza en la mesa.

-Mn, no lo sé...¡Porque en verdad no fue mi culpa! Ella entró cuando yo estaba muy mal en ese momento y no quería ver a nadie...Solo le tiré un libro y le dije que se fuera...-siento los dedos de Francis en mi frente dándome un golpe-Oye, no hagas eso...

-En verdad eres un pequeño idiota, Matthew...-suspira y entrecierro los ojos algo molesto-Debiste pedirle perdón y ya...

-No lo iba a hacer...-inflo las mejillas-P-Puede ser que me pasara cuando dije que no le debía ningún respeto porque no era mi madre, pero estaba muy enfadado...-me ajusto las gafas y me muerdo el pulgar.

-Eso estuvo muy feo...-me saca el dedo de la boca y me mira fijamente-¿Cómo reaccionó tu padre con todo eso que le dijiste a Amelia?  
-Muy mal...Y se puso peor cuando le dije que él debería estar muerto y no mamá...Incluso me pegó una cachetada...-bajo la mirada.

-¡Cualquiera te paga un buen golpe! Matthew, ¿qué te pasa? Tu no eres así...Eres un chico tranquilo, que evita las discusiones y las peleas...-me acaricia la mejilla y lo aparto de un manotazo.

-¿Tu también? Déjame ser y no me critiques...¿Acaso no puedo cambiar?

-Puedes cambiar...Pero hazlo para bien y no para mal...-se levanta y me alborota el cabello-Me iré a dormir, mañana debo trabajar...Descansa...-me besa la frente y se va. Lo sigo con la mirada hasta que desaparece por el pasillo.

Yo también me iré a dormir, aun si mañana no iré a clases, ya que no tengo ganas y me deje la mochila en casa, quiero descansar.

-Francis...-toco la puerta de su cuarto y la abro un poco-¿Estas dormido?

-No, puedes pasar...-entro a la habitación y cierro la puerta.

-¡Francis, tápate!-me cubro los ojos con las manos. No, yo no he visto a mi primo desnudo. No, yo no he visto su pecho lleno de pelos. No, yo no he visto su...aggg. Francis y su manía de andar desnudo.

-Honhonhon...-separo los dedos y veo que ya está con el boxer puesto. Suspiro de alivio.

-¿No te da frío dormir sin ropa?-me acuesto en su cama y me cubro con las mantas.

-No, la verdad es que no...-se acuesta a mi lado-¿Qué pasa?  
-No pasa nada, es que no quiero dormir solo...-me pongo de lado, dándole la espalda.

-Está bien...-suelta una pequeña risita y apaga la luz-Hasta mañana...

-Hasta mañana Francis...-él me abraza por la espalda y apoya el mentón en mi hombro. El calor que me da es agradable. Caigo rendido en cuestión de minutos. Sin duda, es una de las mejores noches. Sin despertarme en la madrugada, sin pesadillas ni voces en mi cabeza.

Esta sonando algo. No sé que es. Creo que mi móvil, pero no estoy seguro. Abro los ojos. Francis no está. Me froto los ojos y me siento en la cama. ¿De dónde vendrá el ruido? Miro por toda la habitación. Ya sé. Me bajo de la cama y busco en el montón de ropa que dejé anoche en el suelo. Si era mi móvil. Tengo varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Llamadas de mi padre, mensajes de Lily e Ivan. Me preguntan como estoy y por qué no he ido a clase. Miro la hora, son ya las diez y media. Bostezo y me rasco la cabeza.

Bajo a la cocina, Francis ha dejado un plato de pancakes. Ah, y por eso es mi primo favorito, bueno, es el único que tengo, pero eso es lo de menos. Como un trocito, sin duda son mejores que los de papá, incluso estando frí la cabeza en mi mano derecha y me llevo el tenedor a la boca. Cuanto silencio. Saco el móvil y pongo el reproductor de música.

"Can anybody hear me? Or am I talking to myself? My mind is running empty, in the search for someone else,who doesn't look right through 's all just static in my head. Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?"

-Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut ...-sigo en voz baja la canción mientras como pequeños bocados.-Sending SOS from this tiny box...And I lost all signal when I lifted up...Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot...Can I please come down?

¿Soy acaso uno de esos astronautas a los que el mundo olvidó? Sí es así, quiero abortar la misión y bajar de una vez.

Apago la música, esto me está deprimiendo aun más. Necesito distraerme con algo, creo que leeré algo. Busco en la estantería de Francis y cojo uno al azar. Me siento en el sofá y me pongo a leer. Mn, debo mejorar mi francés, lo tengo muy olvidado.

"Pip, pip". Levanto la vista del libro y tomo el móvil, tengo un mensaje de Ivan. "Matvey, ¿dónde estás? Vas llegar tarde al entrenamiento y el entrenador tenía algo importante para decirnos." ¿¡Pero cuánto tiempo he pasado leyendo!? No tengo tiempo, corro hasta la habitación y me quito el pijama. Rápido, me pongo la ropa de ayer y cojo la bolsa. Agg, estoy muy lejos para ir corriendo, tendré que ir en bus.

Bajo corriendo del bus, pidiendo disculpas a las personas a las que empujé. Intento relajarme un poco y entro en la pista, todos ya estan ahí.

-Wiiliams, llegas tarde...-dice el entrenador-Anda, ve a cambiarte...

-Si, señor...-arrastrando los pies, entro en el vestuario. Dejo la bolsa en un rincón y me saco la camiseta y los pantalones.

-Buen trasero...-me doy la vuelta completamente sorprendido, pensaba que todos estaban fuera. Lo miro de arriba a abajo y alzo una ceja.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

* * *

Buuuuueno, hasta ahí~ ewe les dejo con la duda porque soy mala(?) En fin, pensaba en subirlo el miércoles pero aun no lo tenía completado...-le suspiro(?)-Well, mes amis, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Y si me quieren dejar un review, bienvenido sea~! A todo el que deje review le daré una galletita rica, rica, ñamñam(?)


End file.
